Waiting For Your Heart
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Draft asli dari 'THE NEW HAPPINESS' yang sempat hilang gara-gara virus. Cerita Gaje, shounen ai, NejiNaru...


**ini merupakan fi asli dari 'the new happines'nya Yume. tapi karena fic ini hilang, makanya yume bikin fic yang baru lagi, dan jadlah the ne w happiness. setelah Yume onbok2 flashdisk, eh ketemu lagi. jadilah Yume publish fic ini juga. tapi maaf ya kalo jelek...  
**

**Yah, sebenarnya gini ceritanya:**

**Yume lagi nonton serial anime naruto di tv yang saat itu lagi ujian chunin, Naruto vs Neji. Trus kakak Yume ngomong: **

**Aneki : "kok gak ada yang buat fic nejinaru ya? padahal yang nyadarin Neji kan si Naru-chan.**

**Yume : "Ada kok tapi masih dikit"**

**Nah, di situlah Yume jadi muncul ide buat bikin fic ini.**

**Warning!**

**Shou-ai, miss typo, author newbi, alur cepat…

* * *

**

**Happy Reading!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waiting for Your heart by YumeYume-chan

* * *

**

Naruto memandang nanar pemandangan kota dari atap gedung kepolisian. Ia termenung, mengingat kembali kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia merenggut nyawa orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang pertama yang mengakuinya, rivalnya dan juga cintanya.

Naruto tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan saat itu akan datang. Saat ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke yang lebih memilih jalan criminal untuk mengejar pembunuh kakaknya. Saat ia dan Sasuke berada dalam jalur yang berbeda.

Penegak keadilan dan pelanggar hukum.

Polisi dan penjahat.

Miris. Hati Naruto miris mengingatnya. Mengingat saat Sasuke melanggar perintah atasan yang berujung ia dipecat dari kepolisian dan membawanya pada jalur yang salah. Menjadi penjahat untuk membunuh penjahat.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengejar Sasuke dengan maksud membawanya kembali ke jalur yang tepat. Namun sayang, ia bukan hanya tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari lubang kegelapan justru ia sendirilah yang mengambil nyawa orang yang paling berharga baginya itu.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan telah mengecam dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang penjahat.

"Pembunuh. Aku adalah pembunuh. Aku telah membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan ini," ucapnya lirih.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu Uzumaki?" sapa sebuah suara berat nan datar.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah memandangnya dingin.

"Neji," hanya kata itu yang dapat di ucapkannya.

"Aku baru saja tiba hari ini jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku di sini," kata Neji.

"Oh," kata Naruto.

"Rasanya lucu sekali melihatmu begini. Seorang anggota Satuan Kepolisian Khusus yang super ceroboh dan berisik sepertimu menjadi pendiam dan pemurung," sahut Neji.

"Terserah apa katamu," kata Naruto tidak peduli.

"Jadi hanya seperti inikah dirimu? Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan langsung jatuh dalam kehancuran hanya karena gagal pada satu misi," kata Neji.

"Diamlah Neji. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat saat ini," sahut Naruto yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena Neji mulai menyinggung kasus Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa terima kegagalanmu menyelamatkan Sasuke? Atau karena kau lah yang membunuhnya?" tanya Neji tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Naruto yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku bilang cukup Neji!" seru Naruto, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Saat kau hanya berdua dengan orang yang paling berharga bagimu tetapi kau berbeda jalan dan pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak menyelamatkannya bahkan dengan kedua tanganmu kau sendiri yang mengambil kehidupannya!"

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan nada tenang, "apa kau lupa bagaimana aku gagal menyelamatkan paman Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi yang tewas di hadapanku?"

Naruto tersentak. Tentu saja dia masih ingat betapa terpukulnya Neji saat menemukan mayat Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi yang tewas secara mengenaskan di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka ditawan oleh teroris yang ingin melengserkan posisi Tsunade sebagai pemimpin Negara itu, namun pasukan Neji saat itu terlambat tiba sehingga yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah rumah yang dihuni oleh mayat keluarga Neji.

Saat itu Neji benar-benar terpukul sehingga ia ingin keluar dari Satuan Kepolisian Khusus (SKK). Namun, Naruto terus datang menghiburnya meskipun ia beberapa kali dihajar Neji. Namun ia tetap tidak menyerah dan akhirnya Neji bisa menerima kepergian keluarganya dan tetap bergabung dalam SKK tersebut.

Naruto terdiam. Ia sadar keadaannya saat ini kurang lebih sama dengan Neji. Namun keegoisannya telah membutakan pikirannya. Ia lah yang bersalah, ia adalah pembunuh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Kita berbeda, setidaknya bukan kau yang membunuh mereka!" teriak Naruto. Kekalutan telah menutupi kerasionalannya dalam berpikir.

"Sedangkan aku, aku telah membunuh Sasuke dengan tanganku sendiri. Dengan kedua tangan ini aku merenggut nyawanya. Tanganku berlumuran darah Sasuke, wajahnya saat itu tidak dapat aku lupakan. Padahal aku telah membunuhnya, tapi mengapa ia tersenyum? Mengapa Neji? Mengapa Sasuke tersenyum saat aku membunuhnya?"

Greb!

Neji menarik kerah Naruto, memaksanya bertatapan dengan wajah Neji yang untuk sesaat membuat Naruto seolah melihat Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membunuhnya Naruto. Justru kau telah menyelamatkannya. Meski hidup, Sasuke pasti menderita mengingat ia telah mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa karena dendam pribadinya. Ia tersenyum pasti karena merasa ia rela mati di tanganmu. Definisi 'menyelamatkan' Sasuke antara kau dan dia itu berbeda. Bagimu membawa Sasuke kembali dalam kesatuan ini adalah 'menyelamatkan'nya. Sedangkan baginya, mati di tanganmu itulah 'menyelamatkan' dirinya," kata Neji.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong wajah Neji. Ia masih kesulitan mencerna maksud Neji.

Mendapati tatapan kosong Naruto padanya, Neji akhirnya menyerah."Kau kejam Naruto. Kau telah hadir dan mengisi kehidupan seseorang, tetapi kau hanya terpaku pada satu kehidupan orang lain. Kau benar-benar manusia kejam."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Neji pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

Melangkahkan kaki, Neji menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan atap dengan hati yang terluka. Ia sadar, Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke dan ia tidak bisa mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Karena kekosongan hati yang dirasakan Naruto adalah tempat Sasuke seorang dan bukan untuk yang lain. Terutama…untuknya. Tempat itu bukan untuknya.

* * *

##############

Keesokan harinya, baik Neji maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa barang sedikit pun. Namun tampaknya Naruto mulai bersikap seperti biasa, bukan lagi Naruto yang memaksakan diri untuk bersikap biasa seperti yang dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir semenjak kasus Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup hebat dalam hal memberi nasehat ya, Neji?" kata Shikamaru setengah menyindir.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Neji singkat.

"Oh begitu. Lalu yang mengucapkan _'Definisi 'menyelamatkan' Sasuke antara kau dan dia itu berbeda. Bagimu membawa Sasuke kembali dalam kesatuan ini adalah 'menyelamatkan'nya. Sedangkan baginya, mati di tanganmu itulah 'menyelamatkan' dirinya' _dan_ 'Kau kejam Naruto. Kau telah hadir dan mengisi kehidupan seseorang, tetapi kau hanya terpaku pada satu kehidupan orang lain. Kau benar-benar manusia kejam'_ kemarin sore itu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai di bibirnya.

'Tapi Naruto memang manusia kejam. Ia seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan seseorang dan mengisinya. Terlalu banyak memberi harapan, padahal hatinya hanya untuk seseorang yang meninggalkannya karena memilih dendam pribadi. Dan ia selalu terpaku padanya. Dasar kau matahari kejam Naruto.'

"Kau menguping?" tanya Neji dengan aura gelap yang mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Err, kebetulan aku sedang tidur sambil mengawasi Naruto. Itu perintah langsung dari instruktur Kakashi. Ia khawatir Naruto akan bertindak nekat," kata Shikamaru dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Heh, kalau kau yang mengawasi, wajar aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak memujimu sama sekali. Maksudku kau tidur seperti orang mati," balas Neji mengejek Shikamaru.

"Hah, yah aku mengalah saja soal ini," kata Shikamaru.

"….."

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak punya masalah apapun Shika," kata Neji.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa gelagat kalian berdua sangat aneh sejak tadi? Seolah-olah sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan."

Neji terdiam. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud menanggapi pendapat Shikamaru. Melihat Neji hanya diam, Shikamaru pun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Lau ia menepuk pundak Neji dan berkata, "Sebaiknya selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan sampai kau terlambat dan menyesal."

Dan Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku pada Naruto.

'Jangan sampai terlambat Neji. Karena aku pasti tidak akan mengalah lagi untuk mendapatkan matahari itu.'

"DISAMPAIKAN KEPADA INSPEKTUR HYUUGA NEJI DAN UZUMAKI NARUTO AGAR SEGERA MELAKUKAN PATROLI BERGILIR DI LEPAS PANTAI BAGIAN UTARA KONOHA. ADA LAPORAN SEBUAH PERGERAKAN MENCURIGAKAN DI TEMPAT ITU."

"Si bodoh itu!" geram Neji mendengar suara Shikamaru yang meminta mereka untuk melakukan patroli.

"Neji, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha bersikap biasa namun kecanggungannya tetap terlihat.

"Hn," jawab Neji singkat dan mereka pun langsung berangkat.

* * *

"Mananya yang ada pergerakan mencurigakan!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih tenang Naruto?" tegur Neji.

"Bagaimana aku mau tenang? Mereka memberikan kita tugas patroli ke daerah yang sama sekali gak ada manusianya! Hanya pantai, laut dan pohon! Ini sih namanya mengusirku dari markas. Dasar Shikamaru sialan!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku rasa dia sengaja," kata Neji singkat.

"Eh?"

"Masalah kita memang harus diselesaikan secepatnya," kata Neji.

"Eh, a…anu. i…..itu," kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja," kata Neji.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku rasa kemarin hal itu sudah sangat jelas aku katakan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa yang dia miliki selama ini, apakah memang untuk Neji? Atau hanya sebagai bayang-bayang Sasuke?

"Neji, aku… aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu bayang-bayangnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa menggantikannya karena aku belum mati. Tetapi, paling tidak aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, ayo pulang," kata Neji. Meskipun nada suaranya tenang, namun tetap saja hatinya kesal. Kesal, karena pada akhirnya ia tahu sulit bagi Naruto membuka hati untuknya karena ia hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang Sasuke.

Saat keduanya masuk di dalam mobil, tidak seorang pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Hal ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Sesekali ia lirik Neji yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir, entah kenapa sedikit rasa menyesal hinggap di hatinya.

"Mungkin aku jahat dan egois dengan mengatakan hal ini, tapi bisakah kau mendampingiku sampai aku hanya melihatmu?" tanya Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya dan memandang Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Tatap aku," katanya pada Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Neji.

"Panggil namaku Naruto," kata Neji lagi.

"Ne….ji. Neji," kata Naruto menuruti perintah Neji.

"Sekali lagi. tatap aku dan sebut namaku," kata Neji.

Naruto pun memandang Neji dan berkata, "Neji."

Neji tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Inilah Jawabanku. Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa melihatku sepenuhnya. Hanya aku."

"Neji," kata Naruto dan ia pun tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Neji sementara Neji kembali menyetir.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Naruto masuk ke markas pusat SKK dengan marah-marah dan wajah memerah plus baju acak-acakan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja kembali dari kantin.

"Tanya saja pada si baka Neji itu!" seru Naruto dan langsung pergi.

"Ne….JI! Hoi ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sweatdrop melihat wajah Neji memar dan bajunya juga berantakan.

**Flashback**

"Neji,"

"Berhenti memandangiku dan memanggilku seperti itu Naruto," kata Neji yang mulai risih karena sejak tadi Naruto terus saja memandanginya dan memanggilnya.

"Neji,"

"Aku bilang berhenti Naruto,"

"Ne, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku melihatmu dan memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini, tanggung resikonya ya," kata Neji lalu menghentikan mobil dan melepas seat beltnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Naruto kaget karena Neji mulai ehem.. coretmenyerangnyacoret.

Dan terdengarlah suara bak-buk di dalam mobil tersebut disusul suara rintihan seseorang.

**Flashback Off**

"Dasar bodoh! Jelas saja kau habis seperti ini," kata Shikamaru sambil menahan tawanya namun tidak berhasil.

"Wajahnya saat itu sangat imut Shika, kau pun pasti akan melakukannya kalau berada di posisiku," kata Neji berusaha mempertahankan wibawanya di depan Shikamaru namun gagal.

"Yah, itu memang ujian untukmu. Punya kekasih yang bodoh tapi kuat macam dia, kau harus lebih pintar memutar otak kalau mau melakukan 'itu' padanya," kata Shikamaru menasehati.

"Hn, kau benar. tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik menunggu hingga ia sendiri siap membuka hati sepenuhnya hanya untukku," kata Neji.

**OWARI**

**ada yang berniat review?  
**


End file.
